


Error: Impossible Memories pt. 2

by Moonfireflight



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, it's mostly fluffy and emotional and self-indulgent, reset theory, time and dimensional weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfireflight/pseuds/Moonfireflight
Summary: Edit: Here I am awake for no reason at 3am and I realize I posted the original typo-laden original, not the corrected version. This has been fixed.This is a direct sequel to Error: Impossible Memories: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966680 . I would have just added it as a second chapter, but the first one has been up so long now as a general audience work that I don't want to slip in an explicit chapter with no warning. I've left the ending open for a possible entire AU ride through the secret endings, and I'd love to make that happen. Here's hoping.





	Error: Impossible Memories pt. 2

***  
(from the end of pt. 1)  
You gasped as he placed a warm hand on your cheek as well. “I don’t know anything about a game, but when I look at you, I remember things that I know I could never have forgotten.” He moved to hold both of your hands in his, and guided you down to the floor with him, where he sat cross-legged.

You sat before him, close enough that your knees were touching. He didn’t let go of your hands, nor did he speak. It felt like silent messages were passing between you at each point of connection. At the mention of memories, you recalled moments that had never been programmed into the game. Standing in a kitchen together, laughing over smoke trickling out of the oven. Shoulder to shoulder huddled under a mound of blankets in front of a fireplace, united together against a howling wind buffeting the cabin.

You raised your head so that you could meet his eyes, and uttered a small “how?” The word seemed so tiny and insignificant compared to the world unfolding before you.

Saeyoung smiled sadly. “I don’t know. All I know is that you’re here now, and I missed you too.”  
***

After he had spoken those words, he turned away and blushed almost as brightly as his hair.    
“I… that was probably a weird thing to say. Sorry.” As he glanced down, Saeyoung seemed to suddenly notice he was still holding your hands. His eyes darted to each point of contact between the two of you, and, he began to recoil and internally crumple at once, deliberately extracting his hands from yours as he moved to stand.    
  
He stood near you still, facing away, back stiff and rigid. In a voice that sounded distant and hollow, he asked, “I should… are you hungry?”    
  
Mere moments ago you had been wrapped in the warmth of memories and promises, but now your space on the floor felt cold and alone. Your first thought was to wonder what you had done wrong. But no… you knew this man and the demons that haunted him. While the game had made it clear that he suffered from chronic depression, you also could clearly recall times where he wanted nothing more than to gaze upon you with love, but instead carried only that empty look in his eyes that he surely wore now.    
  
The memories that escaped you just then were the ones you needed most. How could you bring him back from this? You took a deep breath, and let the exhale carry a silent prayer that you could find a way.    
  
“I am, a little. But I don’t want you to have to cook for me. Let’s make something together, okay?” You watched as he let some of the tension in his arm go slack and the hand he’d been holding himself up with slid down the wall a few inches. Suddenly, he turned to you, his face a mask of mirth.    
  
“Better yet, one feast of magnificent honey butter chips and heavenly Dr. Pepper coming right up! Oh, let me help you up, madame.” Tilting your head, you looked up at him. A mask, indeed. Though he smiled, his amber eyes were dark with worry. Your heart clenched. You could only imagine the tirade going through is mind. “This isn’t real, she’s not real, I don’t deserve this.”   
  
You kept this knowledge to yourself and took his proffered hand with a smile. “I can’t think of anything I would rather have.” Holding his hand once more felt like being home. Once he had you back to your feet and your wobbly legs were under your control, he tried to slip his hand from yours, but you held on tight. Panic flashed over his face, chasing away his tenuous smile. Instead, you beamed brightly at him, willing all of your love into it, running your thumb lightly over the side of his finger. Before he could respond, you continued. “Lead on, my hero!”    
  
His lips twitched up into a hint of a real smile again, and you let him lead you to the kitchen even though your feet could have taken you there in complete darkness. “Okay! Let’s go!”   
  
You couldn’t help marveling at the strangeness and familiarity of the bunker. Memories kept flitting into your mind as you walked. There was the coffee table you had barked your shin on more than once when running through the house, a laughing Saeyoung trailing right behind you. There was the framed photo of Elly on the wall that made you grin every time you saw the glittery embellishments he had added on his own. This was the wall he had pinned you against late one night, breath hot against your ear as his hands explored your body and…   
  
Oh.    
  
Saeyoung turned to look at you over his shoulder once you both realized that you had stopped walking. “Everything okay?” His question was a gentle breeze in a desert, quelling some of the heat that had risen in your cheeks.   
  
“Yeah, I just … remembered a few more things.” Your mind was screaming for you to let go of his hand and hide your face, so in defiance you held on even tighter. His eyes widened briefly, and an impish grin replaced his mask entirely. Finally, another honest expression from him. Maybe he was remembering again too.    
  
“Pretty weird, huh? Heh. I think I might have too.” After scrutinizing you for a moment, which only made you blush harder, he asked in a singsong voice, “oh, did something you recalled embarrass you?”    
  
“Pah.” Recalling one of his favorite quotes from the internet, you declared, “bold of you to assume I have any dignity!”    
  
He laughed heartily and resumed leading you to the kitchen, with a little bit more of a spring to his step. Please, please, Saeyoung. Let yourself believe in this. You understood the struggle he was going through as a depressed skeptic yourself, but even if this was just a dream, there was no way you were going to waste it by worrying about the logistics.    
  
He led you to the small dining room table and you finally released his hand so he could hold out a chair for you. This time though, even with the loss of physical contact, you could still feel the connection, an invisible shimmering dancing in the space between you.    
  
With exceeding care, Saeyoung placed a small plate in front of you and one nearby. You watched as he made a show of standing on the tips of his toes to reach up into a cabinet, enjoying the view his antics gave you. He returned to you with a small yellow bag that, when opened, filled the kitchen with the smell of sweetness and butter.    
  
He served the chips to each of you one at a time with exaggerated drama. “One for me, one for you. Two for me…” Those golden eyes met yours and a cute blush tinged his cheeks as he quietly stated, “everything for you.”    
  
“Saeyoung... “ He blinked and the corner of his mouth twitched. To you, it felt like he was trying to hold back his true reaction to hearing his name. “Oh, I didn’t even think. Is it not okay to call you that?”   
  
“No one has called me that in years. It's just...strange to hear, but from you it sounds right. I… Say it again.” His eyes shone with unshed tears, and he whispered, so faintly, “please.”    
  
Reverently, you spoke his name again. “Saeyoung.”   
  
He let his eyes close for a brief moment as he thrilled to the sound of his true name spoken so tenderly. “Hmmm, I could get used to that. Oh, b-but uh, don't forget dinner!” With one finger, he pushed your plate of chips closer to you.    
  
You laughed and brought one up to your lips. Just as you bit into it, its odd combination of flavors saturating your tongue, he leaned down close to your ear. “Say it again.” His voice was strained and husky, the timbre of it making you tremble, and you clapped your hand over your mouth to avoid getting chip shrapnel everywhere or inhaling it.    
  
“Mow?” you asked?   
  
He nodded at you, grinning mischievously.   
  
“Snaeyom,” you attempted, and you had to press your hand to your lips again as you both started to giggle. Finally you were able to finish the chip, it’s aftertaste strange to your senses. “I always wanted to try these, but never got a chance to in real…” You let the sentence hang in the air, unfinished, leaving silence and an ache in your chest in its wake.    
  
“Saeyoung... I almost said ‘in real life’. But I know this is real too, right? I…”   
  
With no warning, he grabbed your shoulders, golden eyes locked onto yours with an intensity that stunned you. In a voice thick with emotion, his words a plea to the universe, he said, “this has to be real.”    
  
“It feels so real. Then there's these memories…” You wanted to touch him again, more than anything. Remembrances of him flooded your senses with him this close to you, his eyes dancing with recollections of candlelight and sleepless nights.   
  
Saeyoung nodded his head once, looking determined. “I don't know how long you can be here so no matter what happens, we can’t waste this time.” He eased his grip on your shoulders, letting his hands caress your arms, leaning in so close you can feel the heat of his blush. Quietly, he asked, “is this… okay?”   
  
There was nothing you wanted more in this world. “Yes,” you said, your voice barely a whisper.    
  
The world felt still as he pulled you closer, as if even the stars were waiting to see what would transpire. His breath ghosted over your lips and you knew he felt yours as well. Finally, like magnets drawn slowly towards each other until they reach a tipping point and crash together, the need to touch stronger than the friction of your combined disbelief and fears, your lips met.    
  
You'd imagined kissing him before, of course. More times than you'd admit to anyone but him. The all-encompassing reality of it mocked your expectations. Nothing in your life had ever felt more right than this. Saeyoung’s kiss started soft and tenuous, as if he might flee at any second. Yet as you deepened it, slipping your arms around the back of his neck to pull him in, it became hungry and desperate and you let it consume you.    
  
Saeyoung’s hands found your shoulders again, this time guiding you up from the chair so he could fully embrace you. Though you were reluctant to break the kiss, you couldn’t help nuzzling into his neck, wanting to be as close to him as possible, relishing in his familiar warmth. He ran his hands over your back, soothing you, though you realized from the hitch of his breath that the gesture was just as much for him. A quiet sniffle confirmed it.   
  
“I don’t… I don’t know how this is happening. I don’t know why. But…,” he sobbed against you. “I feel like I’m finally home for the first time in my life. Please tell me you feel the same thing!”    
  
A twisting ache struck you in the chest at the pain in his voice, and at knowing without a doubt you had been together once before and had somehow been separated. Never again. “Saeyoung, yes. You are where I belong.” Hot tears rolled down your cheeks as well as realized the truth of it. “I’ve loved you for so long.”   
  
He took a deep, shuddering breath and pulled back so that he could see your face. You were sure you matched his mussed hair and tearful eyes. “N-no fair saying it first,” he said with a choked laugh. “I don’t understand it but I know I had a life with you. A different planet? A different dimension? All I know is I loved you then, and I love you here and now.”    
  
“Saeyoung... my spaceman. I’ve missed you.” He grinned at the familiar nickname.   
  
“I’m here, starlight.” Oh, it was so good to hear him call you that again. “I’m not going anywhere.”     
  
Unable to resist it any longer, you leaned in to kiss him again, and his lips met yours. The hesitance had fled from both of you so when you felt his tongue graze your lower lip, you granted him entrance, meeting his with yours in a dizzying dance. The intensity of it left you feeling weightless, and you clung to him tightly until you both had to pause for breath.    
  
“Hey,” he began, combing a hand through his messy crimson locks, blushing sweetly again.    
  
You were sure he was having the same thoughts that had crossed your mind just then. “Yeah... I don’t know how I got here, and I don’t know if I’m able to stay here for good. I want that more than anything, but… If there’s a chance I could get pulled away from here at any moment, we should use this time well, I mean.” The heat that rose to your face as you spoke was matched only by the warmth that was building low in your belly as memories and fantasies blended together, racing through your mind.    
  
Before your love-addled brain could comprehend what was happening, the world shifted as he picked you up, carrying you bridal-style back toward the room where you had woken up in this world. Your arms naturally fell around his neck as you grinned up at the bespectacled redhead. “If I’m moving too fast, stop me, okay?”    
  
Trepidation and determination fought with each other, his brilliant eyes their battlefield. But you were on the side of determination and you had a secret weapon. “I will, but I can promise, Saeyoung. Anything you want, I want just as much.”    
  
Tremors ran through Saeyoung’s body as you curled the fingers of one hand through the hairs at the nape of his neck, letting your nails graze the sensitive skin there. Your name practically dripped from his lips, uttered in an almost warning tone. His reaction thrilled you, leaving you more than thankful for that sudden recollection. You couldn’t help but wonder if he still remembered all of your weaknesses, a thought that made your pulse quicken.    
  
You giggled as he kicked the door closed behind you, backing up towards the bed. Your mirth was contagious it seemed, and there it was at last. A true, joyous smile. Your heart was thudding in your chest as an immense wave of pure love flowed forth. Gazing up at him, your breath caught at the sight of your adoration mirrored in his golden eyes.    
  
Saeyoung sat down hard on the edge of the bed and flopped backward, leaving you laughing and scrambling as you toppled over with him. You grabbed his shoulders in a frantic effort to keep from falling off the bed, though his reassuring touch told you there was nothing to fear. However, you couldn't help blushing hard when you realized that all of your flailings had resulted in you straddling his hips.    
  
He didn't give you a chance to react, instead sitting up enough to press his lips to yours, wrapping his arms around you, and pulling you back down with him. Just a day ago, you were sure that Saeyoung Choi was merely pixels and witty writing, though you loved him regardless. But here you were, pressed to his chest, feeling his warmth and his rapid breathing against yours. His scent, sweet with an undercurrent of deep musk, swirled through your senses. He was real and here and you wanted all of this and more.    
  
Fingers tangled in his tousled red locks, you paused the kiss to take a breath, your exhale his name. He stopped you before you fell upon him again, tugging at the hem of your shirt. Once your brain caught up, and you realized it was a request, you pulled it over your head and flung it somewhere behind you.    
“Beautiful…,” he whispered.    
  
***   
  
Saeyoung closed his eyes for a moment, even though all he wanted was to drink in the sight of her for the rest of his life. “God,” he began, silently praying with all his heart.  “I know I'm a sinner, but I'm begging you now if I have any right to ask anything of you, don't take her away from me. Please let this be our reality. I need her like air. I need this.”   
  
***   
His eyelids fluttered shut as he slowly skimmed his hands over your sides and down to your hips. He looked so sweet and peaceful, yet you were on fire from his touch. You’d missed those gorgeous hands and having them dancing over your flesh again, for the first time, for the hundredth time, was heaven. You needed to feel him too, tracing the skin just under the hem of his shirt, yearning for more, but unable to reach further.    
  
Saeyoung grinned up at you. “God, you’re so cute when you’re frustrated, but I want to be closer too.” He carefully sat up and guided you to sit by him on the bed. Your thighs were already strained from straddling him, but you immediately missed the feeling of him between your legs, your pulse thrumming wildly as you knelt next to him. He smirked at you when your breath caught at the sight of his bare chest, his shirt now cast aside. There was too much distance between you, and you let the magnetic draw of his body guide you back to him as you fell into his arms once more.    
  
Everything was new and familiar all at once as you explored each other’s bodies, stealing kisses as you could. His fingers teased at the clasp of your bra, and he whispered in your ear, “may I?” You tried to speak but you felt too dizzy to reply, and you just nodded your head enthusiastically instead. His chest rumbled against you with the chuckle that rolled through him at your eagerness, and he deftly unclasped your bra, guiding the straps off of your shoulders and down each arm in turn. He leaned down to kiss your neck, the ghosting of his lips over your tender skin making your whole body shiver with anticipation, but he paused before making anything but the faintest of contact.    
  
Before speaking, he placed a hand on your cheek tilting your head up, so you were looking at him. “Hey…I know I asked this of you in another time or place but…,” he glanced away shyly before those honey-gold eyes met yours again. “I don’t know how long this will last so please, let me leave on you evidence that I existed. Let me hold you close and love you as long as this universe lets us be here together.”   
  
Your chest ached at the thought of a universe so cruel it would take this moment away. You would be damned if you wasted another single second with him on shyness. “I want that more than anything, Saeyoung. I want you.”    
  
Relief and joy washed over his face, and he dove in for another kiss. “You have no idea how happy I am right now. You,” he paused to kiss you again. “My starlight. My angel. Here with me now. God, how could I have ever forgotten you? If this is a dream, don’t let me wake up.”    
  
“I’m here, Sae. This is real, I swear it.” You leaned in to kiss him, hoping to pass your conviction from your lips to his, losing yourself in the softness and warmth there. Without breaking the kiss, he guided you down to the bed, your head settling on his checkered pillows.    
  
“I believe you,” he said in a husky whisper, “and I plan to make sure the universe knows it too.” His fiery curls tickled your cheek as he let his lips fulfill their earlier promise. Waves of sheer pleasure cascaded through you, his hot kisses weaving a sensuous path from your jawline to your collarbone, as though he were seeking the perfect spot to…   
  
You cried out in wordless ecstasy, the pleasure and pain of him marking your neck aggressively a delicious mix. He moaned against you and moved so that he could let a questing hand find its way to your breast, rolling the hardened peak between thumb and finger in time with his mouth working at your supple flesh. Just as you were nearing the limit of pain you could tolerate, he switched to gentle kisses, trailing downward towards your shoulder.    
  
“You did so well,” he uttered, lips never leaving the skin he had so longed to taste. “Just one more, please…”    
  
“Yes, Saeyoung, I’m yours!” you gasped as he began sucking at the juncture of your shoulder and neck while letting his hand trail down across your belly, one fingertip tracing along the hem of your jeans. Your body was trembling under him, every nerve tuned to his touch. You needed more.    
  
Satisfied with the new aching mark he had left upon you, Saeyoung sat up, smiling down at your quivering form. “I’m not going anywhere,” he said when you reached out for him desperately, missing the feel of him so close to you at last. “I swear it.” He waited until your eyes met his again, seeking approval to continue as he began to work at the button of your jeans. When you nodded, he unbuttoned them, pulling the zipper down deliberately, his hands shaking almost imperceptibly. You bent your legs so that you could raise off the bed, encouraging him to continue undressing you.    
  
He sucked in a breath at the sight of you lying there in nothing but your soaked panties, holding your hands out and entreating him to return to you. “How? How are you real?” he asked as he knelt next to you on the bed, kissing you before you could reply. You placed your palm against his chest, the drumming of his heart echoing the ardent beat of yours, thrumming even louder as his fingers slid over the last bit of cloth concealing you from him. The sob that rushed forth from you when he pressed two fingers to your heated center dashed away any remaining hesitance left in him. The swirling of his tongue against yours was a luscious counter-tempo to the tightening circles he rubbed against your clit, like a live wire alight at his touch as the rest of your body softened before the aching heat of your combined need for each other.    
  
Unlike your flickering memories of him teasing you to the brink so many times, he didn’t cease until you were bucking wildly beneath his touch, back arched exquisitely, your cries muffled by his ravenous kisses. Only when you slumped back to the bed did he slow his zealous charge, letting his hand drop to your thigh and breaking the kiss, breathing ragged.   
  
The intensity in his eyes was almost overwhelming, and you wanted nothing more than to be consumed by all he was willing to give you. He spoke your name as if it were a sacred word, before begging, “there are so many things I want to do with you, to you, but tonight… please, I…” Voice nearly cracking with emotion and the all-encompassing need that coursed through his body and soul, he fought for the air, for the words he needed, shaking before you.    
  
Your heart aching and body yearning for him, you sat up to place your hands upon his cheeks, gently tilting his head up so he could see his ardor mirrored in your eyes. “Yes, Saeyoung, please. I want you more than anything. I need you.”    
  
Saeyoung gulped hard, fighting to hold back the tide of love and desire that threatened to knock him over, quickly placing his hands over yours to brace himself, kissing you again keep you from having to see his unshed tears. Even still, you felt a hot droplet run down between your fingers. How could you have forgotten this, the incredible depth of his love for you and the intensity of his heart?    
  
Knowing well how his mind worked, that even now there was a deep core of terror within him, telling him you didn’t want this, you realized you needed to show him your intent. You slipped your hands out from under his, guiding his to your shoulders. Your fingers traced a winding path down his muscular chest before unbuttoning his jeans, then unzipping them with no hesitation. He groaned, lips ticklish against yours as you started working his jeans and boxers down over his hips at once. He broke the kiss, panting hard as you freed his straining erection.    
  
“God, I love it when you are so eager and needy,” he rumbled, rolling onto his back so he could finish undressing. Your modesty had taken off to wherever your shyness had gone as well, so you used that moment to wriggle out of your panties. You grinned at the blush that painted his face when he noticed and made very pointed eye contact with him when you threw the garment over his shoulder.    
  
“Ha, are you trying to give me a heart attack?” he joked, even as he parted your thighs, lowering himself down over you. “I… you’re sure about this, right?” You wished your worries had kidnapped his when they had taken off to parts unknown, but you would just have to keep showing him how sure you were.    
  
“Saeyoung. I love you. However I got here, I’m sure it’s because I’ve always belonged to you. So no more worrying. Only us. Please?”    
  
“Okay,” he whispered, as you eagerly pulled him to you, letting your knees nearly drop to the mattress, opening yourself fully to him. “Tell me if I'm too rough. I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold back.” You whimpered as he rubbed his length along your slit, eliciting a rumbling moan from him as well.    
  
Your fingers dug into his shoulders, urging him forward, unable to wait any longer. “Mmm, I would, but you know I always just want more of you.”    
  
“Good memory,” he teased, as he began pressing into you, at last, both of you sighing in satisfaction, savoring that long missed connection. You were glad he went slowly, though. His girth was apparently not something your body was used to in reality, you discovered. Your expression must have told him that you were a little concerned, so he distracted you with kisses and whispered praises. “You feel so good, baby. I’ll go as slow as you need, I just want you to feel good too.”    
  
His plan was a success, letting you savor the feeling of fullness once he was fully hilted within you. Saeyoung’s face was pure bliss, lips slightly parted, his glasses precariously perched on the tip of his cute nose. You reached up to remove them, but he stopped you. “No, please, I want to see you.” He pushed them back up with his index finger, fixing you with a lust-tinged and loving gaze. You caught a brief glimpse of yourself in the reflection of your glasses and blushed at how wanton you looked. Yet honestly, here was your actual dream man, wanting you, having you. You silently gave yourself permission to enjoy this without restraint.    
  
You let your hands glide over the gorgeous muscles of his chest, up to his shoulders, and down those impressive biceps. A smug grin slipped over his face at your appreciation of his form, and he asked softly, “are you ready?”    
  
“Oh yes,” you purred back at him, clenching your inner walls around his cock to show him. “So ready.”    
  
Saeyoung blushed again, stuttering, “oh my god, you’re too much.” He was just too damn cute. “Okay… I’m…,” he trailed off awkwardly as he began to slowly pull back, letting out a shuddering breath. Even just this small movement felt phenomenal since he filled you so perfectly. Gaining confidence, he began a series of shallow thrusts that left you moaning under him. You wanted more though and began meeting his movements with your own, leading him into a slow and deep tempo. You wanted to savor this for as long as you could.    
  
Ever an observant man, he picked up on your needs quickly, pulling out almost completely before deliberately driving back into you. You both were a moaning, swearing, mess but you also knew this torturous pace, delicious as it was, wasn’t what you really needed. “Saeyoung… I need more.”    
  
“Anything for you,” he said, his voice breathless and hoarse but still perfect to your ears. He began bucking into you harder, testing different angles as he went until he found one that had you gasping and crying out his name as your inner walls fluttered around his driving cock.    
  
“Please, Sae, I …”    
  
“I’ve got you,” he murmured, settling over you, bracing himself on a forearm as he kissed you, his tongue finding an intricate dance with yours. His deft fingers played over your clit, honing your pleasure to a fine edge where you balanced for what seemed like an eternity before at last, you came for him, flinging your head back as you sobbed out his name. “Look at me,” he rasped, and you did, watching those lust-filled amber-dark eyes as he snapped into you over and over, finding his perfect tempo within you. Though you didn’t want this to end, you wanted him to feel the same satisfaction you had, as you rolled your hips under him, luxuriating in his responses, a needy and panting mess as he chased down his orgasm.    
  
His every exhale became a cascade of curses entwined with your name as his thrusts became more erratic until he drove into you once more, gasping. The pulsing of his cock within you sent you over the edge again, your body hungrily taking in every hot surge of his release. Saeyoung leaned down again, resting his forehead against yours, his glasses pressed against you, but not painfully. You let your hands trace along the muscles of his back, reveling in this moment, despite being drenched in sweat and exhausted.    
  
After a few more moments of this blissful exchange, he reluctantly pulled out of you, gritting his teeth through a hissing breath. You immediately missed having him inside of you, but you also realized your body was quietly informing you that you better not have any big plans for tomorrow. Saeyoung rolled over next to you and gathered you up in his arms, holding you to his chest.    
  
You listened to his slowing breath and realized you were unconsciously syncing your own with his, as he relaxed into your embrace and found comfort for the first time in this life. You were fighting against the pull of sleep, shifting any time your eyelids felt too heavy. Even with what you had said earlier, it was hard to shake the fear that if you slept, you would discover this had all been a dream and wake up in your old life. A hitch in Saeyoung’s breathing had you wondering if he was worried about something similar. No. Nothing in your life had felt more real than this. “Saeyoung,” you called softly to the man in your arms.   
  
He didn’t answer at first, but his breathing was becoming more erratic. “...yeah?” His voice sounded small and frightened.    
  
“Saeyoung. Spaceman. I’m here.”    
  
“I know… but will you be here when I wake up?”    
  
Your concerns confirmed you held onto him tightly. “Honey, I don’t know what tore us apart before, but I swear to you it’s not happening again.” Despite your earlier fears, speaking those words filled your heart with conviction.    
  
His hold on you tightened ever so slightly as he spoke again. “But don’t you have your own world to worry about?”   
  
Loneliness. A frustrating job. Friends who didn’t understand you. Your story wasn’t unique. Yet, the happiest you remember being in years were those moments when 707 answered your calls between chats. “Saeyoung. You’ve been my world for the last year. Everything else was shadows and mist. Waking up here, finding out you’re real, and that we already knew each other is the most magical thing that’s ever happened to me. No. This is my world if you’ll have me here.”    
  
“Of course!” He huffed out a laugh. “I have my very own magical girl! I wouldn’t give this up for anything!” Moving so that he could see your face again, he continued. “I still have no idea how you got here, or where our memories of each other are from, but I know what I feel. I love you, starlight. If you are sure that we’ll still be here together when we wake up, then I’ll trust you. Though I’m not letting go of you~”    
  
He pulled you to his chest again, where you wiggled until you were entirely comfortable curled up against him, one arm around him too. “I’m not letting go either!” Sighing happily, you felt truly at home here in his arms, in this dark room in Saeyoung’s underground bunker. There was no safer place on Earth. “I love you, Saeyoung.”   
  
“I love you too, always, starlight.”   
  
You found yourself listening to his breathing again, until slowly but surely, he drifted off into a light sleep. Well on the way to giving into the warm embrace of sleep yourself, a thought suddenly crossed your mind.    
  
He hadn’t saved his brother yet in this timeline. Thanks to the game, you knew where he was, and maybe your information could help reunite the brothers. You almost woke him up to tell him, but you also knew the complicated relationship Saeyoung had with sleep. Let him rest tonight, and tomorrow, you could begin planning to rescue his brother together.


End file.
